


“We are your gift, my Queen.”

by runesandfaes



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Azriel - Freeform, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Tower of Dawn, acomaf, sartaq - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runesandfaes/pseuds/runesandfaes
Summary: A Sartaq x Reader x Azriel pure, SMUTTY fic.





	“We are your gift, my Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This was entirely on whim, so enjoy! This is the first threesome I’ve ever written and I’m proud, regardless of how it turns out. I have referred to the reader as “(Y/n)”

As her birthday celebrations came to a close at the palace, Grand Empress (Y/n) proceeded towards her shared bedroom suite with her husband, the Khagan Sartaq. She was a little dejected at the thought that Sartaq had forgotten to get her a present but she let it slide-he was constantly kept busy these days following closely after his recent coronation.

The music played on the piano by the gorgeous new spy of the court, Azriel, still rang in her ears and she hummed along with the tune, her feet carrying her forward. When she reached the door, she heard a couple of voices inside, chattering and laughing. _Who could be here at this hour?_ She thought to herself, her brows furrowed. Without warning, she turned the knob and walked into the spacious living area, being greeted by 2 males-a brown skinned man, regal in his appearances with long, braided hair, entwined with a blue ribbon and an easy going smile and another with skin a shade lighter and short black hair that fell over his right eye.

Sartaq and Azriel stood there, each cupping a half-filled glass of wine, the latter’s forearms entwined with whorls of blank ink, and had a glimmer in their staggering eyes.

“There you are, sweetheart. I was starting to wonder where you had wandered off to,” said her husband with a warm smile.

She looked between the two males and Azriel dipped his chin at her once.

Trailing her gaze back at her husband, she inquired, “What is going on?”

“You didn’t really think I’d leave you without a birthday present, did you?” He said with a gesture of mock hurt.

“I’m still not understanding,” she answered, genuinely baffled.

At that, the Khagan placed his wine-glass on the counter and walked toward her. (Y/n) stood, rooted to her spot as she watched him approach with all the grace he could afford. Bringing up a hand in front of her face, he gently brushed back a strand of hair that had come undone and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “We are your gift, my Queen.”

(Y/n)’s breath hitched at that proclamation while simultaneously, her blood started to heat up. Sartaq traced his sharp nose along her cheek and pressed his lips against hers in an urgent demand.

She returned the kiss with as much fervor, (Y/n)’s arms trailing up to clasp the back of his neck. With a free hand, she felt Sartaq motioning Azriel forward as he slid his tongue into her mouth and she reciprocated. That’s when she felt another pair of hands land on her waist and spin her around. Azriel’s gaze now had a raw hunger to them and as he tilted her chin up and landed his mouth on hers, (Y/n)’s blood thrummed. Adding to her sensations was a set of lips kissing down the column of her neck from behind.

She gripped the column of Azriel’s tunic with one hand and the back of Sartaq’s neck with the other, clutching his thick, black mane. The spy nipped at her bottom lip while the Khagan sucked on the sensitive spot at the back of her neck and the harmony of their movements brought out a whimper from between her lips.

Az pulled her close and groped her behind, moving his lips lower to trace her jaw and Sartaq slipped his own between them and took hold of her breast. She moaned as their hands explored her body and moved to unlatch her garment and slide it off of her, even her underthings, leaving her bare. A summer breeze drifted past the wide balcony, brushing against her exposed skin and made her shiver a little-most of which had nothing to do with the touch of wind.

The men took a single step away to allow her room to move, and getting the hint, she turned toward her husband first and started undoing his tunic. While she was at it, Sartaq grabbed Azriel and clashed his mouth with his, kissing roughly and wildly. The other male groaned into the kiss, starting to shed off his own attire when (Y/n) took her other hand, and started to aid him along.

All three participants were now fully naked and taking in the the sight of one another. The males recounted their steps beside each other, and started to walk forward-toward (Y/n). She willed her feet to move backward, the heady gazes of the males making her knees quake till the back of them hit the edge of the bed.

Her legs gave out and she fell backward. When she did, the males stopped and faced each other and continued to kiss again. Azriel proceeded to drag his mouth down Sartaq’s toned body, running his tongue down the ridges of his stomach till he was on his knees. He clutched his ass and her husband now gripped Az’s hair as he swirled his tongue along the tip of his cock, distributing the pre-cum. Sartaq growled and whispered, “Touch yourself, (Y/n). Now.”

That command seemed to animate her back to life, and she leaned back, sight still locked on the males as she spread her legs and trailed her finger between her legs and started to touch herself. Az looked him right in the eyes as he ran his expert tongue along his shaft and then proceeded to take the standing male’s cock inch by inch into his mouth till he had most of it in and start to move back and forth, increasing his pace, making the king moan. Keeping up with them, (Y/n) rubbed herself, slipping a finger inside and lolling her head back in pleasure. An ache started building between her legs and when she finally opened her eyes, she saw that the men had stopped.

Sartaq, who was towering over her just moments ago now leaned over and pushed her down and forward, placing a pillow under her head as he wrapped one of her legs around his waist. Azriel slid to her side, his hands on the dip of her waist. He bit the shell of her ear as her own right hand moved down the hard edges of the spy’s body, tracing the muscular panes of his chest, down to his chiseled abs and to his generous, hardened length. She rubbed the tip of her thumb on the head, spreading the bead of moisture that had formed and moved her hand lower, down his shaft and pumped him.

Meanwhile, Sartaq kissed down the valley of her breasts, down her torso and took her legs above his shoulders. Along each inner thigh, he placed feather-light kisses till his mouth reached where she wanted it. He gently released a breath on her soaked core and (Y/n) shivered, when he suddenly ran his tongue over her clitoris and had her crying out. At the same time, Azriel placed his mouth on her hardened nipple, swirling his tongue around one as one of his hands rolled the other between his fingers, pinching a little.

Sartaq kept up the assault with his skilled tongue, making her legs slightly tremble as he built up her climax. The enhanced sensations both these males were giving her made her back arch and her toes curl. She had goosebumps all over her body, her mouth wide open with her head thrown back and eyes shut.

Just then, her husband eased 2 fingers into her and hooked them up to start rubbing the sensitive spot that always pushed her over the edge. With his free hand, he brought his fingers to Azriel’s ass and slipped a couple through his hole, stimulating him from the inside.

“Fuck..” groaned Az, hands fisted. Just then, she remembered she stopped stroking him, too lost in her own well of pleasure. With Az’s grunt of ecstasy, her own climax found her and barreled through, exploding like fireworks across her nerves and she cried out Sartaq’s name, coming undone. He lapped her up still, not leaving any of her essence behind, calming her down. He kept up his work on Azriel, and soon enough, the male contracted around his fingers and cried out at his own prostate orgasm.

Az rolled over, panting as he lay on his back. Between (Y/n)’s legs, the Khagan stood on his knees, devouring the sight of her laid bare.

“Are you ready?” He asked with a devious smile.

“For what?” (Y/n) replied, still breathless and coming down from her high.

“For us both to make you come,” responded the Azriel.

Her eyes widened but she didn’t have the chance to reply as Sartaq pulled her up and placed her on his lap. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him, grinding against his thick cock. She licked up the column of his neck, tracing her teeth along it and sometimes leaving marks.

Azriel joined in, landing soft kisses down her spine and running his tongue along it. And just like that, she was ready to have them inside of her.

Turning them around, Sartaq lay down on the bed. Behind her, Azriel’s fingers found the apex of her thighs and started to rub her with just the right amount of friction and pressure. His other hand moved to the puckered hole behind and eased first one, then two of his fingers in, teasing her open. They also felt slick and wet-she hadn’t even noticed Azriel going and getting some lube for what was about to come.

With (Y/n) on top of him, Sartaq gently lifted up her hips and placed the tip of his penis against her opening, pushing up to enter. He slid in without much protest and just that on its own, along with Azriel’s fingers felt like fire was running through her veins. Before she moved along, Azriel bent her forward, near Sartaq’s chest and placed the head of his own sheath against her ass.

“Just relax, okay?” He ordered, allowing her to take a few deep breaths and stay calm.

With that, he gently pushed forward and found his way in. With a few strokes, he was inside her completely and dear lord, the fullness inside of her itself almost made her cum a second time.

Az placed his hands on her breasts as Sartaq placed his own on her hips and they started rocking gently against her. She gripped onto her husband’s shoulders, biting her lips and arching her form up. Rhythmically, both the males increased their pace, causing (Y/n) to cry out of sheer pleasure-loud enough for anyone in the radius of the suite to hear. As they barrelled into her, Az clutching her head back by her hair, kissing her neck with her nipples in Sartaq’s mouth, she truly thought she was going to combust.

Their shared grunts and moans only added to her bliss and soon enough, she was begging for her release. Without further ado, they both brought her there, as her vision splintered into fragments like a kaleidoscope, making her scream out both their names. Along with her, both the males found their own climax, Sartaq finishing inside of her as Az took out his shaft and came onto her back with a string of curses that drove her mad.

She slumped down onto the Khagan’s shoulder, all of them sweaty and breathless. They all stayed there leaning against each other. After a few minutes, Az grabbed a washcloth from the bedside and cleaned her back up and himself. Sartaq pulled out of her and lay her down on the bed, cleaning the rest of (Y/n).

She was tired, her eyes fluttering close from exhaustion, but a smile and sense of utter satisfaction was plastered across her face. Sartaq gingerly kissed her temple, as Azriel placed one on her hand and they both whispered, “Happy Birthday, (Y/n).”

With those words, sleep took her as she felt the embrace of both men on each side of her body, her final thoughts being “Best. Birthday. _EVER_.”

 

[Link on Tumblr](https://runesandfaes.tumblr.com/post/168824594138/we-are-your-gift-my-queen)


End file.
